1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective coverings. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a cover for an above-ground swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern homeowner is constantly seeking ways to incorporate more recreational and exercise facilities in and around the home. In recent years the backyard swimming pool has increasingly become a popular addition as an at-home recreational outlet. A major drawback, however, is that maintenance of a pool requires a considerable expenditure of time. This time spent for maintenance cuts into the time that might be spent for relaxation and desired exercise. One way to shorten the maintenance time is to provide a suitable cover for a daily or even weekly application on the pool. By providing a cover, debris, insects and animals cannot contaminate the pool and discolor the water when the pool is not in use. A lightweight cover for an above-ground pool, which cover can be securely installed and quickly removed would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The related art is rife with covers for swimming pools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,557 (Keyes) shows a cover that employs an adjustable ring assembly to secure the cover against the inner side of the pool's peripheral wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,283 (Edwards) discloses a pool cover having a continuous sleeve formed therearound. A belt is situated in the sleeve for securing the cover to the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,189 B1 (Weatherbee) is drawn to a pool cover fabricated from mesh material and having an elastomeric securing member attached to its outer perimeter for extension around the periphery of the pool.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0150055 A1 (Gillis) discloses a cover having grommets positioned around the cover's periphery. Elastic tie-down straps are contemplated for fastening the grommets to the pool wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,752 B2 (Marbach) shows a pool having anchors disposed at predetermined positions on the pool. Laces on a pool cover can be tied to the anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,455 (Reeves) is drawn to a cover designed to float upon the pool's surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,757 (Haynes) disclose a woven fabric material adapted to be utilized as a pool cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,709 (Masotti), U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,926 (Donation), U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,284 (Garnett) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,314 (Vella) show clip devices for securing a cover to the walls of swimming pools.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a pool cover and securing means therefor as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.